Most vehicles are equipped with a speedometer used for providing an indication of the speed of the vehicle. There are many different types of speedometers, one type is a dial, or gauge, and others are digital, providing a numerical indication of the speed of the vehicle. Although typical speedometers provide an indication of vehicle speed, these types of devices do not provide an indication of the vehicle speed relative to the posted speed limit, or if the vehicle is travelling at speeds beyond the posted speed limit.
Therefore, there exists a need for a speedometer used for providing an indication of the speed of the vehicle, as well as providing an indication of whether the vehicle is travelling above the posted speed limits.